Naughty Ninja's
by swingsoftly
Summary: A series on unconnected pwp one-shots. PAIRINGS AND WARNINGS AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER. I will take prompts.
1. NarutoShikamaruNejiIno

**Pairings: **Naruto/Ino/Shikamaru/Neji

**Warning:** Yaoi, implied yaoi, rimming, double penetration, voyeurism, anal sex

Yamanaka Ino sighed and collapsed against her door, her back pressing into the polished wood as it closed behind her.

It had been a hell of a day. Another sigh escaped her lips as she straightened and made her way to the lounge, kicking off her shoes and loosening her hair from its pony. The long strands flew around her as she collapsed onto the sofa, groaning as it shaped to fit her. She was sore, exhausted and aroused as all hell. Ino huffed, her eyes fluttering closed as her mind once again dredged up images she had been trying to suppress all day.

She had been shopping, hoping to indulge in a little retail therapy when she'd stumbled across a sight every single woman (and some men) in the Elemental Nations would kill to see. Okay so maybe stumbled wasn't quite the word to use and, yes, maybe she hadn't really been wandering the shops so much as the less populated areas of town in hopes of finding someone to train with/annoy. _Okay_ so she'd really been snooping out some gossip but could you blame her? The grapevine had been so dry and shrivelled of late that it had been at least a couple of weeks since she'd had newsworthy scandal to indulge in.

So after training Ino had gone on the prowl. She'd suppressed her chakra as best she could, grateful for all that brutal training ANBU required, before taking to the trees surrounding the outermost training grounds, the ones used by the more elite ninjas who were looking for privacy and security to train. The sight she'd come across had definitely required privacy. Much, much more privacy than a _public _training ground provided and yet neither Naruto, Neji nor Shikamaru seemed to care.

Ino's breathing deepened as her finger played along her exposed midriff, her mind returning to images of the three, in various states of undress, completely absorbed in one another. She traced one of her hip-bones, picturing the way Shikamaru looked, mesh top pushed high up and devoid of trousers, spread on his back as Neji knelt between his legs, head cradled between Shikamaru's thighs. Of course, Ino knew Shikamaru was fit. Duh, he was a ninja, but she'd never considered her former teammate attractive before. Now, however, remembering the way his abdominals were clenched with restraint, his biceps pushing at the material of his shirt as he tried to find purchase on the short grass, his tightly corded thighs between which all that could be seen of Neji was long, silky hair had her biting down on her lower lip to stifle a moan of pure need.

Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts and under her panties as her mind eagerly supplied images of Naruto bending over the Hyūga, face buried in Neji's neck, fingers splayed over his torso and gripping his hip as he thrust into the older boy. The sight of Naruto's cock disappearing between the pale globes of Neji's butt-cheeks had instantly raised Ino's temperature, prompting a million different fantasies. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes closing as she fingered herself, trying to imagine that she wasn't home alone and her fingers were something bigger...thicker.

And then a low chuckle vibrated through the room and Ino's eyes flew open to find themselves gazing into ones much bluer than her own.

"Having fun, Ino?" Naruto laughed as she tried to scramble back only to hit the arm of the couch.

"N-Naruto?" Ino's gaze widened even more as she took in the men accompanying him, "Shikamaru, Neji...what are you guys doing?" If her desperation leaked into her voice, raising the pitch to a frequency she hadn't used since her academy days, well, she couldn't really be blamed. The objects of her fantasy were standing in her living room, naked as the day they were born, acting as if this were _normal_.

"Ne, Ino-chan," Naruto's grin darkened a little as he leant over her, his fingers ghosting over the slit of her skirt, "Did you think we didn't know you were there?"

"But...you, I mean this...shouldn't..." Ino was almost hyperventilating as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Surely this was all a (highly erotic) dream?

"Tsk, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he sank down next to her on the sofa. "Just shut up and enjoy this woman."

Before Ino could reply Shikamaru had leaned over and captured her lips with his own, one had going to the top of the couch to steady himself and the other brushing lightly against her stomach. Ino's eyes widened but, when she felt the couch on her free side dip and another pair of lips brushed against her throat and another pair of hands skimmed against her breasts, Ino was helpless to stop herself from responding. Her eyes flitted closed as she lost herself in sensation.

Naruto's fingers were surprisingly smooth as they stroked up her thighs, parting her legs and drawing circles as they crept ever closer to her centre. Shikamaru's fingers were rough and insistent as they played along her abs and Neji's fingers were feather light as they circled her nipples through the material of her top. Ino's moans were swallowed by Shikamaru's mouth as his lips moved, with surprising demand, over her own. Teeth nipped at her neck, biting down on the smooth flesh before the mark was soothed by a hot, wet tongue. Lips ghosted over the skin of her inner thighs and Ino's legs automatically fell open even more. She felt those lips smile against her leg before they were sucking on the sensitive flesh, lips teeth and tongue working together to leave their mark.

Neji's fingers played with the front zip of her top before drawing it down. Concentrating chakra to the tip of his finger he sliced her bra open, eyes darkening at the sight of her full breasts and tight nipples. His free hand tangled in the long, silky locks of her hair before tightening, forcing her head back to expose more of her throat to his questing lips. Shikamaru undid the ties holding Ino's skirt together while Naruto unstrapped her kunai pouch and pulled down her shorts leaving her clad only in her panties.

"So wet already, Ino-chan?" Naruto said, one finger rubbing against the obvious damp patch on her underwear, pressing into her even through the thin material.

Ino could only gasp in reply but she did regain enough of her wits to lift her hands, one tangling in Neji's hair as he nipped at the base of her neck and the other ghosting over Shikamaru's pecs, rubbing lightly over his nipples. Naruto lifted his eyes, fingers teasing along Ino's thighs as he watch Neji lower his head to blow across one on Ino's puckered nipples. At the same time, Shikamaru pinched the nipple of her other breast, tugging harshly on the hard bud. Ino gasped at the sensation, head falling back in a cascade of blonde hair. Working in sync, two tongues circled the apex of her tits, flicked her nipples and then drew them into hot, ravenous mouths.

Naruto felt himself harden at the sight and he drew her panties down her legs, throwing them over the couch before draping Ino's knees over his shoulders. His fingers probed into her core, thumb rubbing over her clit as he watched Shikamaru and Neji suckle her breasts. Both men were in a similar state as he, erections rubbing against Ino's hips and he licked his lips as he remembered sampling both treats earlier in the day.

Before long, Ino's fingers had found their way to the objects of Naruto's attention and he watched as her hands curled around the flushed cocks. Curling his fingers, Naruto rubbed harder against the bundle of nerves beneath his thumb and Ino gasped, back arching and fingers tightening around Neji and Shikamaru's dicks causing both men to moan around their mouthful of breast.

"Oh God," Ino moaned when Naruto lowered his lips to her core, his tongue lapping at her folds while his hands held her legs apart. She was so overcome by sensation that she barely noticed when one of Naruto's hands slipped behind her, and a finger that was glistening with her own juices stroked the crease of her ass, pushing against the puckered hole there and, as his finger breached the entrance, his tongue dug into her pussy.

Ino's back arched, dislodging her breasts from both Neji and Shikamaru's mouths. The two men glanced at each other and then at Naruto, confirming that they were thinking along the same lines before moving. Before Ino knew what had happened she had been repositioned to sit on Shikamaru's lap, Naruto was kneeling in front of her and Neji was standing on the couch, putting him at the perfect height to guide his cock into her mouth.

Shikamaru's hands were on her breasts, his teeth and tongue marking her neck as Naruto spread her thighs, two fingers slipping into her cunt as Neji held back her hair with one hand and cupped her jaw with the other. Ino didn't know the meaning of the word passive so shifted slightly, letting Shikamaru dick rub against the cleft of her ass. His teeth closed against her earlobe, tugging in approval even as his fingers pinched her nipple, causing Ino's back to arch and his dick to slip deeper between her ass cheeks.

Tangling her fingers into Naruto's hair, Ino pushed his face against her cunt, a wordless demand to get back to work. She moaned around Neji's dick when he complied, dragging his tongue against her clit as Shikamaru's finger slipped into her asshole. Neji swore at the vibrations, using the hold he had on her hair to push more of his dick into her mouth and Ino glanced up, meeting his gaze. A wicked gleam entered her eyes and she maintained eye contact, watching those pupil-less eyes darken as she took all of him into her mouth, not even blinking when he hit the back of her throat.

"Do you have any idea how you look?" Shikamaru growled into her ear as he slipped a second finger into her ass.

"You look like a slut, Ino. So fucking eager for cock."

In response Ino rolled her hip, grinding her cunt against Naruto's face then forcing Shikamaru's fingers deeper. She pulled away from Neji to drag in some much needed air, grinning when her actions caused Naruto and Shikamaru to swear.

"You filthy whore," Neji echoed her grin, his thumb brushing against her bruised and swollen lips before pushing in.

"We're gonna fuck you so good, Ino."

"You're never gonna be able to look at this room again without thinking about this day and how you begged us to take you," Shikamaru's voice rough, his breath hot and wet against her ear.

"And you're gonna take all three of us," Naruto spoke. "All fucking three of us. Bet you've never had three cocks before babe."

"She's already panting for it," Neji remarked as she suckled on his thumb. Shikamaru had three fingers knuckle deep in her by now and Neji tilted his head to watch her fuck herself on them.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Ino?"

Ino still had Neji's fingers in her mouth, and Naruto chose that moment to do this little flick of the tongue that made her knees weak so she merely shook her head in the negative. She'd had a threesome once but had never tried anal.

"Okay then," Naruto said. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

Then Ino was being lifted and turned. She suddenly found herself facing Shikamaru and straddling his lap. Before she could question the change in position, Shikamaru's lips were moving over her own, his tongue pushing against hers and his hands were on her hips. Then he was moving her onto his cock. Ino was so wet and ready that he slipped easily past the lips of her cunt, hot and deliciously thick as he stretched her. Ino moaned into the kiss and, when Shikamaru tightened his grip of her hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her, her head fell back exposing the now dark bruises on her throat to his inspection.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened at the sight and a smug smirk curved his lips as he noticed the finger marks that were starting to show on her breasts. Tightening his grip on her hips to make sure he left his mark there as well, Shikamaru focused on the slick heat of Ino and he planted his feet on the floor for leverage, his shoulders pressing against the couch as he fucked her as hard as he could from this angle. The satisfying slap of flesh against flesh, and Ino's moans of encouragement filled the room.

Naruto shaped Ino's ass with his hands, spreading the cheeks to reveal the puckered hole between them. She was already wet, glistening slightly from when Shikamaru had stretched her but they wanted to make this as comfortable for Ino as possible so Naruto bent his head, flicking his tongue against her hole and grinning when Ino swore the air blue. Still, Ino was a beautiful woman and thoughts of what she would feel like when he fucked her glorious ass spurred him on as he licked her loose. From so close the sound of Shikamaru's balls slapping against Ino and the smell of sex was almost overpowering.

Then Naruto felt hands, large and calloused on his own ass and he pushed back against the thumb Neji brushed across his entrance, showing his approval. Naruto required much less preparation than Ino and so it wasn't long before Neji was gripping Naruto's hips and pushing in. Naruto's moan was muffled against Ino's ass but he tightened his grip on her, spreading her wider open and letting his jaw slacken. Ino buried her face into the crook of Shikamaru's neck, pressing her breasts against his chest as her hips twitched, uncertain as to whether to fuck herself on Shikamaru's cock or Naruto's tongue.

Shikamaru ran his hands through Ino's hair, pushing the sweaty strands away from her face as he looked over her shoulder. From this angle, Ino's back was a curve of sweat-slickened skin that bled into a full, pert ass. Naruto's hands were large and tanned as they spread Ino open and his eyes were closed as his tongue traced circles around her entrance. Neji was looking down, his hair falling over his shoulders as he watched himself fuck Naruto, mouth open, lips wet and bruised. Shikamaru buried his face in Ino's neck, biting into the flesh there as his hands squeezed her breasts. At the same time Naruto pushed three fingers into Ino's ass along with his tongue and Ino exploded. Shikamaru kept pounding into her through her orgasm and her head fell back as she screamed out her release, her juices squirting out onto Shikamaru's dick.

Naruto's nose twitched as the room was flooded with Ino's scent, a low growl rumbling from his throat. The overload on his senses was too much for him and, without giving Ino a moment to recover, Naruto pulled her onto his lap and pushed himself into her ass. She was just as deliciously tight as he'd imagined and his moan of approval was lost beneath Ino's gasp of surprise. Neji pulled out Naruto and came to kneel in front of Ino and a shiver of anticipation ran through Ino when she realised his intention.

She spread her legs even as Naruto pulled her further back until he was buried balls deep in her. Then Neji was guiding his cock into her pussy and Ino almost fainted. Never in her life had she ever felt so full. Pressed between Naruto and Neji, she could do little more than cling to Neji's shoulders and they took her, hard and fast and too in sync for this to be their first time double teaming a girl. Then hands were tangling in her hair and Shikamaru was turning her head to guide his cock into her mouth.

Ino let out a needy little moan, her tongue coming out to taste herself on Shikamaru's cock and Shikamaru lost it. He tightened his grip on Ino's hair and pushed until she'd taken all of him, holding her there for a long moment before pulling out. Ino had just enough time to gasp for breath before Shikamaru was hitting the back of her throat once more.

"Fuck," Naruto panted onto Ino's shoulder and it was a sentiment echoed by both Neji and Shikamaru.

Ino was tight, hot, wet and eager. She was taking all three of them like a champ and the site of her, stuffed full of cock in all three holes but still so eager for more, was almost more than they could bear.

"So good," Neji whispered in her ear, biting down on the lobe.

"So fucking good, Ino,"

The stench of sweat and cum was almost over powering and their marks of possession were beginning to show all over Ino's body. From the bruises on her throat to the finger marks on her breasts, hips and thighs, the evidence of tonight's activities would stay with Ino for at least a week or so.

"You're ours no, woman," Shikamaru growled as he fucked Ino's mouth.

She could do little more than moan around his cock, her eye watering and her mouth stretched around him. Ino felt like she was suffocating from more than just a literal lack of air. Surrounded by three of the most attractive men in Konoha, being used and taken by them, over and again, Ino knew that Shikamaru was correct. She was gonna be spoilt for any other guy because surely nothing could compare to this, to being so thoroughly _owned. _

Neji groaned when Ino came for the second time that evening, her pussy clenching around him as drenched his dick with her cum. She was still in the throes of orgasm as they switched her around, Naruto fucking her cunt, Shikamaru finally getting to bury himself in her ass and Neji took her mouth. Pants and groans and grunts of pleasure, augmented by sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the slurp of Ino's mouth around Neji's cock and saliva dripped from her lips and down his length, the wet squelch of her cum soaked pussy as Naruto fucked her, were the only sounds in the room.

Ino lost track of how many times she came. The stamina of ninja meant that by the time they'd switched positions once more and Naruto was coming spilling into her mouth, hot and salty and _far_ too much for her to swallow it all, Ino was little more than a limp and sated doll for them to use. She's lost control of her limbs and wouldn't even be able to summon the strength to kneel if she weren't being supported.

She slumped against Shikamaru, cum dripping from her mouth and onto her collar bones and the tops of her breasts as Shika brushed back sweaty strands of her hair and bent his head to taste Naruto on her mouth. She tangled her tongue with his, her hips twitching even in her current state as Neji spread her thighs further apart and tried to fuck her deeper than he already was.

The two men were nearing release as well. The movements of their hips sped up, their thrusts getting sporadic and shallower as they picked up speed. As if on cue, Neji and Shikamaru tensed against her, their grips on her hips and thighs tightening almost painfully and Ino's eyes widened as she felt her cunt and ass being pumped full of cum. Some of it escaped and, by the time Neji and Shikamaru were done, cum was leaking out of both holes and some had landed on her breasts, back and thighs.

The three of them collapsed into a boneless heap on the floor, spent and satiated and Ino was certain she was going to be walking funny for _days. _She let out a happy sigh as Shikamaru kissed the back of her neck but his next words caused her to stiffen with surprise.

"Ne, Ino, did you think were done?" Shikamaru asked, his voice dark and full of promise.

He tilted her chin up and Ino's eyes widened when they landed on Naruto who was approaching, his dick red and erect against his stomach.

"B-but…" Ino stammered.

"Did you forget who you were dealing with," Shikamaru asked as he turned her onto her side and plastered himself against her back.

"Didn't we promise to ruin you?" Naruto grinned as he lied down in front of her and pulled her thigh over his hip.

"I know we definitely promised to fuck you good."

And with that Naruto pushed into her and Ino had a brief moment to wonder what the hell she'd let herself in for before she was being fucked into oblivion once more.


	2. SakuraShi

**Pairing: **Sakura/Shi for S923. Hope this is what you wanted!

**Warnings: **public sex

* * *

The wind lifted Sakura's hair, blowing it away from her face and Sakura picked up her pace. They were a day or so out of Konoha, on their way back from a diplomatic mission to Kumo. Although the war over, rebuilding was an arduous task and the new alliances between the hidden villages meant that ambassadors were constantly being sent back and forth bearing messages and aid.

A handful of Kumo nin were travelling back with them this time and, because their guests were eager to reach Konoha, Sakura and her team had set a hard pace. They stopped only when necessary and she was starting to forget what a bed felt like so, when the sound of running water had reached her ears, Sakura had quickly seized the opportunity to wash. As the only female in the group, she'd exercised her God-given right to go first and had left the rest of the company to set up while she washed off a few days' worth of accumulated sweat and grime.

Slipping out of her clothes, Sakura shivered as she stepped into the water. It was a warm night but the water was cool and goosebumps pricked her skin. Wading in further, Sakura was pleased to find that though the lake was relatively shallow, there was a natural seat which meant she could submerge herself comfortably. With a sigh, Sakura settled herself and her eyes fluttered closed as the tension slowly drained from her body. Long journey aside, Sakura had had to put up with seeing her lover for the first time in months during this mission and they'd had absolutely no privacy. It was one of the most frustrating experiences she'd ever been through and Sakura seriously needed to get laid.

She tilted her head back, wetting her hair, and rubbed her hands up over her waist and ribcage before palming her breasts, pretending her hands were larger and more calloused. Just for a moment, Sakura wished she had enough chakra for shadow clones. They'd come in real useful right about now. Then she dismissed the thought and let her imagination take over.

A sigh escaped her lips as she massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. Her eyes fluttered closed and she licked her lips, squeezing her breasts one more time before letting one hand trails downwards. Sakura couldn't hold back a moan as her fingers reached her pussy. She rubbed her clit for a moment but she was impatient and quickly sunk two fingers into herself, her hips automatically bucking into the action.

Then Sakura's hands were being pushed above her head and lips were moving over her own. Panic shot briefly through her before her assailant's chakra signature registered and Sakura relaxed, melting into her kiss and pushing her body up towards her lovers. Her eyes fluttered open when they broke for air and Shī smiled down at her. Her lips curved into an answering smile and she arched upward, catching Shī's lips in another kiss in lieu of speaking. His hands shaped her breasts, fingers brushing over puckered nipples and her back arched, her head falling backwards and soft sighs of pleasure leaving her lips.

"Shī," Sakura's sighed and threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing downwards slightly in silent demand.

"Relax Sakura," Shī scolded gently, shifting them slightly so that he nestled between her legs. "I haven't had you in months. I want to take my time."

"You can take your time once we reach Konoha," Sakura replied, shifting her hips so that his cock slid against her cunt, teasing the folds and wrenching a groan from her lover's throat.

"Right now, I need to cum."

"Your wish is my command, dearest," Shī acquiesced and slipped two fingers between her thighs.

Sakura's legs spread of their own accord and she rolled her hips, fucking herself on his fingers. The water sloshed around them, soft waves lapping over their back and shoulders as their mouths met once more. Shī mouthed at the lines of Sakura's throat, his thumb rubbing against her clit as his lips left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her collar bones before sucking on her nipple.

"Oh, God….yes…" Sakura moaned, her hips moving furiously as he added another finger. Then those beautifully talented fingers disappeared and Sakura whined in protest.

"Easy babe," Shī soothed, gripping her hips, lifting her bodily from the lake and pushing her back against the grass.

The night breeze over their wet bodies made Sakura's nipples pebble and a shiver run down her body. Then Shī was sliding between her legs, his hands running up her thighs as his mouth claimed hers once more. Sakura spread her legs as he slipped three fingers back into her cunt, her back arching as she took them deeper.

Sitting back on his haunches, Shī watched his lover fuck herself on his fingers. Her body glistened under the moonlight, tight and wet and all his. He pushed her knees apart, spreading her open to his gaze and bit his lip as he watched his fingers disappear into her dripping cunt, her narrow hips bucking as she tried to find release. Without moving his hand from her pussy, Shī turned Sakura onto her side and moved behind her. Her pulled her leg over his hip to keep her spread, his free hand then moving squeeze her breasts. Biting down on the area where Sakura's neck bled into her shoulders, he rolled his hips, grinding his dick against her ass.

Sakura's head fell back, pink hair splaying across his chest as she gasped out her approval, licking lips that were bruised and swollen from his kisses and leaving them wet and glistening. Shī rubbed his thumb over her clit, mouthing at a sensitive spot behind her ear and grinning when a desperate, wanton sound was torn from her throat. He curled his fingers, pushing them just that little bit deeper and hitting a spot that had Sakura screaming as she came, her juices exploding over his fingers and thighs.

Not giving her time to recover, Shī rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that he was straddling him, the smooth globes of her ass presented for his viewing pleasure. He had other treats in mind though and, gripping her hips, Shī pulled Sakura backwards until her cunt was close enough for him to taste. Loose from her first orgasm, Sakura could only let out a low moan as his tongue slid against her folds. Her chin dropped forward, her breath escaping her in breathless pants even as her hips moved, pressing downwards in silent demand.

His hands shaped her ass, squeezing the flesh as he lightly flicked his tongue against her clit. Sakura collapsed. She fell forward to sprawl against his torso and Shī mouthed at her pussy as her breasts were crushed against his abs. And since Sakura wasn't the only one who had missed their lover, Shī dug his tongue into her cunt with enough force to startle a gasp out of Sakura. Her eyes flew open and she was immediately greeted by the sight of her boyfriend's erect, pulsing dick. Precum was already beading at the tip and Sakura licked her lips before leaning forward to suck the head into her mouth.

Shī hummed his approval, the vibrations drawing a moan of approval from Sakura in turn and her jaw slackened as she took more of him. He slapped her ass, watching the flesh bounce and fucked his tongue into her cunt but it wasn't long before they had both had enough of teasing and Shī was hitting the back of Sakura's throat. He began to eat her out in earnest, fucking her pussy in a sloppy, eager, messy frenzy of lips, teeth and tongue. His dick slipped out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' that echoed, lewdly in the otherwise silent clearing. Her tongue laved his balls as her fingers curled around his dick, pumping him in quick, confident motions.

Sakura was eager to get her man off, to feel him come undone but her clit was already sensitive from her previous orgasm and Shī had absolutely no intention of letting things end so soon. His hands slid from her hips, over her ass and the smooth lines of her back, to cup her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. Then he opened his mouth wide over her cunt and _sucked_. It worked and Shī let out a low growl as her taste exploded on his tongue and pleasure overtook her.

The walls of her cunt were still spasming when Shī flipped her onto her back and entered her. His patience was completely worn away and feeling her walls contracting around his dick made him curse. Being stretched and filled after so long, and at a moment when she was so excruciatingly sensitive, pulled another orgasm from Sakura and her hip lifted, almost helplessly as tiny, gasping mewls escaped her. Pushing her hands over her head and lacing their fingers together, Shī stretched out over Sakura, rolling his hips and drawing out more of those gorgeously breathless sounds.

Sakura's body was loose and eager beneath his, her legs wrapping around his hips and the heels of her feet digging into his back. Their grunts and sighs echoed were the only sounds around, the rest of their camp far too far away to hear them and any animals being startled away by their lovemaking. The warm night air did little to cool the sweat that was starting to pebble along their half-dried bodies and the stench of sex urged Shī on and he angled his hips, pushing deeper and harder. He straightened so that he was on his haunches and the change in position pulled Sakura's hips and let him slide even deeper into her and put her entirely at his mercy. Sakura let out a choked, gasping sob, her fingers pulling up grass and sand as she grappled for some sort of purchase.

It was at times like these that he could fully appreciate how small her body was compared to his, the way his hands almost fully spanned the tops of her thighs as he held her open to his gaze. His eyes traced the way her body bent to meet his before dropping to watch himself fuck her. His dick was already drenched in her juices and from his vantage point he could see the way his balls slapped against her ass when their bodies met.

"So fucking gorgeous," Shī's voice was rough, desperate growl. "You're so gorgeous like this babe."

"Shī," Sakura's whimpered, too overcome to say much more.

Her body said it all for her though, the way her hips lifted in futile attempts to meet his thrusts telling Shī she loved the way he filled her. The way she tightened the grip of her thighs around his hips telling him she loved the way he was taking her. Always eager to please his lover, Shī shifted his grip on her thighs, taking advantage of her flexibility to spread Sakura fully open and press her knees into the grass. He rose onto his knees, using his grip on her legs as leverage and started to pound into her.

"Shī!" Sakura practically screamed as he began to take her with the force only a ninja could manage, her legs pushed into a split and leaving her completely open for the taking.

No lover had ever fucked her like Shī did. He possessed her completely, demanding she take all of he could offer. His hips were a blur as he slammed into her again and again and Sakura was only too happy to let him use her body to reach his own pleasure. She was so close to yet another orgasm as it was. When they got back to Konoha she was going to tie him up and make him beg her for release but ever since they'd left Kumo Sakura had been desperate for him and Shī, as always, was giving Sakura exactly what she wanted. Right now, what Sakura wanted was to be fucked into oblivion.

Shī's eyes were dark and lidded, his gaze heavy as he enjoyed his woman. It had been months since they'd had the opportunity to be together and he knew he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He was going to be stationed in Konoha for the foreseeable future and they'd have plenty of time to draw things out but, right now, he really needed to cum. Running one hand up Sakura's thigh, squeezing slightly, before tracing the path of her hip-bone to her clit, Shī flicked the protruding bundle of nerves before rubbing his palm roughly over it.

Sakura's scream echoed around the clearing as she exploded, her pussy clenching around him as she came, spilling her juices over his dick. Shī thrust once, twice, then his voice was twining with hers as he pushed himself into her, spilling his seed as deep as possible. Her hips twitched as Shī's emptied himself in long, thick spurts, her cunt milking him for every last drop. It was long moments before Shī finally collapsed next to Sakura, his eyes watching the way some of his cum spilled out of her and onto the grass as he did so.

He reached out to smear the fluid across her thighs instead and Sakura's gaze met his, her green eyes dark and hazy with the remnants of lust. Leaning forward, Shī caught her lips in slow, messy kiss and Sakura moaned, rolling over to press her body against his and kiss him back. His woman was a wanton little minx but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"So," Shī eventually said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Guess you really do need to bathe now."

Sakura's laugh was soft but delighted and Shī echoed it, standing and reaching to out to pull her to her feet. Needless to say, it was a long time before either of them rejoined their comrades.

* * *

I'll gladly take requests but there are some kinks (non-con, futanari, character death etc) that I won't write. The best thing to do is send me your prompt and if there's something about it I have difficulty with I'll get back to you and we can work something out.


End file.
